breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Lowery
' 'is one of the three convicts chosen by Ray Zancanelli to aid and contribute in catching escaped fugitives, as a member of the Breakout Kings. Lloyd is highly intelligent but can come off as rude, disrespectful, and obnoxious. Lloyd is a gambling addict, an addiction that lead him to being put in prison for 25 years. He acts as the "Brains" of the team. History Early life Lloyd Lowery was born in 1981http://www.aetv.com/breakout-kings/episode-breakdowns/like-father-like-son/ ] to a caring mother and an absent father, who according to his mother lives in Holland and was too busy for family matters. Even at early age Lloyd was an intelligent individual of much potential. Lloyd graduated high school at 12, college at 16, and medical school at 20. Lloyd was highly knowledgeable within the field of criminal psychology and was therefore consulted by law enforcers in order to get an insight on his opinion on the mind of serial killer Damien Fontleroy, to aid them in his prosecution. Lloyd testified towards him and meant that he should be institutionalized (which he eventually did). Lloyd quickly rose in the field of Human Behavior Analysis, becoming a successful psychiatrist and published professor, even earning a tenure. Things often came easy to Lloyd, perhaps too easy – this drove him to a hobby that proved more difficult, gambling, which spiraled out of control and landed him with a lot of debt. To pay this back, Lloyd sold prescriptions to kids, one of whom overdosed. This landed him in prison for a 25 year stretch and he's felt regret over it ever since, but acknowledges it was his faultwww.aetv.com. Lloyd reveals that he actually accepted the first plea deal offered him so he didn't have to face the girl's parents due to the immense guilt he felt. Lloyd along with Shea Daniels, Fritz Gunderson and Philomena Rotchliffer, was one of the initial convicts chosen to aid Ray Zancanelli and Charlie Duchamp in catching escapees as a member of the Breakout Kings. Season 1 Lloyd was a focal point of the fifth episode Queen of Hearts. Lloyd had an increasing gambling debt which lead to a born again inmate threatening his life if he didn't come up with 800$ by midnight. At first Lloyd went to Shea for help, however Shea dismissed him and told him he was on his own. He also searched council from Erica but she had no interest in his troubles. He even went as far as attempting to gamble against minors. However he finally managed to convince Shea and Erica to help him after he later revealed that he received a 25 year sentence because he gave out prescription medication to minors to cover his massive gambling debt, one of which was a girl who died from an overdose. Despite refusing to help him at first, they later changed their mind after he told them that he regretted what he did. They then managed to obtain a watch worth $400, which despite being worth less than the amount of money he owed the inmate, would however do the job according to Shea. Lloyd came to encounter personal issues yet again in the very next episode Like Father, Like Son when he begins to wonder who his real father is and why his mother has kept him secret from him. He then asks Julianne Simms to track and find out information about his father. Julianne manages to obtain information on him and reluctantly informs him that his name is Lars and he lives in Columbus, Ohio not Amsterdam as his mother had told him. Lloyd sits in the interrogation room, holding a piece of paper with his dad's phone number on it. He dials Lars picks up and Lloyd asks if it's Lars Lowery, it is, but Lloyd, unable to respond, hangs up. Lloyd continued to serve with distinction in the Breakout Kings, forming a strong bond with his comrades. In particular, Lloyd grew closer to Julianne who he has a crush on. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouths of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There Are Rules *Where in the World Is Carmen Vega Personality Lloyd is likely the most knowledgeable man alive, possessing an IQ of 210. He is an expert in Psychology Having an Ability to analyze and determine what people are thinking of doing or going to do. Lloyd also seems to have Social Problems often encountering Awkwardness in Social Interactions. its not confirmed which Social Disorder he Suffers from or if he suffers from any at all. Possible Syndromes and Disorders he could have are Aspergers Syndrome (AS). Lloyd also tends to Diagnose most of the individuals he meets. Because of This Lloyd is also considered to be Very Annoying, Which often leads to frustration and anger among his teammates.﻿ Attributes *'Behaviorism: '''He is Highly Knowledgeable on most Major diagnoses and syndromes. And is highly capable of Analyzing the reason behind why most people do what they do, and what they might do. *'Interrogation: '''During Questioning, He will often know whether or not if someone is lying or telling the truth. he can Determine this at a advanced level through Facial Expressions, Voice,etc. Trivia *The reason for his high prison sentence is due to the rules around 1st degree murder. Since the college student he sold the false prescription to died of an overdose, his felony (i.e. Illegally prescribing drugs) was tied to first degree murder. **Another example of this is the escaped con, Oliver Day, as he tried to steal a man's car who then died of a heart attack, and was charged and sentenced for 1st degree murder. *Lloyd, while being incredibly intelligent, is also known to show unintelligent behavior. For example, he's a known gambler. The police knew this, and apprehended him in a casino. *Lloyd also has a big crush on Jules, the team's tech analyst. This is first implied when he tries to help Jules with her anxiety and depression. He even encourages her to 'go for it' when she asks his advice with feelings she has for a man she only sees occasionally. Lloyd thought and hoped she meant him, but she meant Ray. Ray and Lloyd even get into a physical altercation over it when Ray figures out his feelings and tells him to "buy her flowers, but leave me out of it" He also gets very nervous when someone suggests she is his girlfriend. *He is a very poor driver. He was never taught to drive because his mother thought it wasn't safe. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Convict Category:Living characters Category:Breakout king members Category:Male